gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (Sérvio: Роман Белић, Roman Belić) é um personagem da série Grand Theft Auto que aparece como deuteragonista e um amigo em Grand Theft Auto IV, um personagem pequeno em The Lost and Damned, e um personagem de apoio em The Ballad of Gay Tony. Roman é o primo mais velho do protagonista de GTA IV, Niko Bellic. Roman nasceu na República Socialista Federativa da Iugoslávia e se mudou para Liberty City em 1998, aos 21 anos de idade. Ele depois afirma estar vivendo o "Sonho Americano", com duas mulheres, quatro banheiras quentes e quinze carros esportivos. Isso encoraja Niko a se juntar a ele nos Estados Unidos, onde Niko descobre que Roman havia mentido sobre viver o paraíso; seu primo é, na verdade, dono de uma pequena firma de táxi e de um apartamento pequeno, infestado de baratas, além de ter altas dívidas em jogos de azar com os Albaneses e Vladimir Glebov. Roman depois se casa com Mallorie Bardas-Bellic. Ele é sobrinho de Milica Bellic. História Roman se mudou para Liberty City em 1998, lá ele manteve uma companhia de táxis Express Car Service, e manteve por muito tempo sua família informada. Ele mandava cartas a sua tia Milica, e seu primo Niko, dizendo que vivia o "sonho americano". Dizia ter duas mulheres bonitas, quatro banheiras quentes e quinze carros esportivos. Com essa mentira ele convence Niko, seu primo, a ir para a América, onde revela que Roman possui apenas um apartamento velho e sujo e uma pequena firma de táxis num bairro pesado, Broker. Roman, antigamente, havia sido preso em duas ocasiões: Em 2005 por promover jogos ilegais, e em 2006 por embriaguez seguida de atentado ao pudor. A mãe de Roman morreu estuprada e assassinada, mas Niko lhe disse que ela morreu em um incêndio em sua casa. Após 2006, Roman acabou por ficar com um negócio quase falido e devendo dinheiro a Vlad, um homem poderoso e que sempre assustava Roman. Em 2008, Roman ouve sobre Niko que ele estaria em Liberty City, após sua chegada, várias coisas, boas e ruins, acontecem na vida de Roman, já que ele, logo de cara, é visto em uma situação onde Niko mata Vlad e ele é obrigado a trabalhar para Mikhail Faustin e Dimitri Rascalov, e mais tarde, eles são traídos por Dimitri, que tenta matá-los e queima o apartamento e negócio de Roman. Após perder tudo, Roman vive culpando Niko, porém, coma ajuda de sua funcionária, amiga e futura esposa, Mallorie Bardas, Niko e Roman começam a se re-erguer, com Niko conseguindo novos contatos e Roman com seu negócio novo e uma vida melhor, conseguindo atê mesmo comprar um apartamento de luxo. Destino Perto do Fim do jogo, Roman se casa com Mallorie, mas antes de seu casamento, Niko, que havia acabado de receber uma proposta de trabalhar novamente com Dimitri, acaba por pedir a Roman o conselho de aceitar ou não o trabalho, Roman concorda e diz que é melhor Niko trabalhar com ele do que tentar matá-lo, então o jogador deve escolher entre se vingar de Dimitri ou ir até uma negociação. Caso o jogador vá a negociação Dimitri no casamento de Roman vai mandar pessoas matarem Niko mas acabam errando e matando Roman. Caso o jogador escolha matar Dimitri, quem irá morrer não será nem Niko nem Roman e nem Mallorie, Jimmy Pegorino ira ficar bravo pela morte de Dimitri e era até o casamento matar Niko mas acaba errando e matando Kate McReary. Culpado, Roman acaba por ajudar Niko a conseguir vingança, junto a Little Jacob, um amigo de Roman e Niko. Missões ''GTA IV'' *The Cousins Bellic (Chefe) *It's Your Call (Chefe) *Three's Crowd (Chefe) *First Date (Chefe) *Bleed Out (Chefe) *Easy Fare (Chefe) *Jamaican Heat (Chefe) *Uncle Vlad (Chefe) *Crime & Punishiment (Chefe) *Logging On (Chefe) *Shadow (Voz) *Rigged to Blow (Voz) *Roman's Sorrow (Chefe) *Out of Closet *Hostile Negotiation (Sequestrado) *Dust Off (Voz, se você tenha feito Hostile Negotiation primeiro) *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Voz) Negociação *If the Price is Right (Voz) *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (Chefe/Morto) Vingança *A Dish Served Cold (Voz) *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (Aliado) *Out of Comission ''The Lost and Damned'' *Roman's Holiday (Sequestro) *Créditos ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price Galeria ArtRoman_Bellic.PNG Roman (GTAIV).png 1000px-Roman's_Holiday_(trailer).png|Roman no GTA IV TLAD. Roman_crime.jpg|Roman na missão "Crime and Punishment". 1000px-RomansTaxi-GTA4-front.jpg|Roman's Taxi, o táxi do Roman. RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Artwork do Roman. Curiosidades *No GTA V, se você der zoom no notebook do Jimmy, você pode ver o perfil do LifeInvader do Niko. Porém, Roman é um dos amigos na lista dele, e em uma das publicações do LifeInvader, Niko fala "Feliz Aniversário Roman". Isso pode indicar que deixar ele vivo é a opção verdadeira e canônica. Navegação }} de:Roman Bellic en:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Personagens opcionalmente mortos Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony